


Sanguinary

by lcdsra



Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdsra/pseuds/lcdsra
Summary: /ˈsaNGɡwəˌnerē/adjective1. involving or causing much bloodshed.Or: Chace likes to think he’s one of the good guys.
Relationships: None
Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935553





	Sanguinary

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't told in a linear timeline and I didn't tag major character death but if you read 'Quixotic' you'd know he doesn't survive. I'm also not very proud of this one and I promise the rest are much better and cohesive.
> 
> AU: Until you meet your soulmate, the only color you can see is the color of their eyes.
> 
> Character(s): Chace  
> Relationship(s): None  
> Warning(s): Blood, violence

In MOON, Chace was the head of medical for the employees who did classified things that neither he nor his staff were allowed to know. Roksana, his coworker, had much more knowledge of what their subjects did, but he certainly didn’t.

He guessed it was because Roksana actually dealt with creating things for the top secret things, so she had to know what she was creating for, and who. Chace, well, he just cleaned up the aftermath.

On paper, that was his job.

: : :

When Chace was a kid, he often got himself hurt. His coordination wasn’t exactly the best growing up, which meant he’d trip over his own feet, bump into poles or sometimes just drop things.

He bled a lot as a kid, he went to the doctors a lot as a kid. His fascination of the human body’s ability to heal came from watching and documenting his own scabs and scrapes healing, and his desire to be a doctor came from his experience in hospitals.

His parents were happy when he announced to them he wanted to be a health doctor of some kind. They assured him it would be a lot of work, but the profession was worth it and very fulfilling, personally and financially.

: : :

Crescent, better shortened to Cress, wasn’t exactly the most understanding of the human body’s limits. Roksana wanted to push onwards in whatever experiment she wanted, but Chace was often the one who had to remind everyone that Shard and Dust were human.

In the audio logs they had to record whenever updating or working on either subjects, he, Roksana, and Fatma were advised to refer to them as ‘it’. It felt odd and cruel by negligence, but he did as he was told.

He never laid a hand on either of them, unlike Roksana. The only thing he did was fix them back up for them to go back to the field. To his knowledge, both joined willingly, and were free to leave whenever. He figured if they didn’t like what was happening, they could leave.

He was wrong.

: : :

Chace never understood the functionality of soulmates, and why so few people had them. And why did the people who had them be punished for it?

He was always told he was very lucky to have a soulmate, but his teachers warned him that he needed the full range of colors in order to become a medical professional.

When Chace was in high school, he learned what the color red looked like. The only color he could see for the majority of his life up until that point was brown, so when he finally met his soulmate for the first time and the full range of colors were revealed to him, the brightness of blood surprised him.

He was dehydrated and he had a bloody nose shortly after that. A glance in the mirror reflected his face back. His own brown eyes trailed the bright red blood in the mirror as it rolled down his face and collected in his hand.

He often thought about that when thinking about perspective. To someone who had the full range of spectrum of color for their whole life, color became just another thing to take in.

But to everyone who hadn’t yet met their soulmate, finally seeing color for the first time, that red was fascinating.

How strange to remember that.

: : :

“And finally, are you color blind?”

“No,” Chace said. His interview with MOON was somewhat intense, but his interviewer seemed invested in him, as both a medical professional and a person. “To get into medical school, they have an eye exam that you need colors to be able to pass.”

The woman interviewing, who called herself Hana, hummed thoughtfully. “Were you born color blind?”

“Yes, but I met my soulmate in high school.”

“Oh,” Hana seemed surprised. “Are you together?”

“No.”

“Same, actually.”

That surprised him. He expected the woman to not reveal her soulmate status, but he guessed it was her way of connecting with him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I met him in middle school but I just couldn’t be with him.” She said thoughtfully. “I joined MOON because they don’t force you to think about soulmates. It’s refreshing, considering I purposefully broke my bond.”

“That’s why I gravitated to the medical field. It’s rare to find people who are one minded about soulmates.” It was true. After getting his color, he was free to join any field he wished (and qualified for).

Chace got the job. It was relatively low level, certainly, but it paid well and the equipment was well stocked. Hana worked with him for awhile. They patched up the same few agents for awhile.

Chace rose through the levels quickly throughout the years, met a curious young woman named Fatma and the cold, head of development Roksana. Their boss had them work together more and more, encouraged them to spend time together so they might become something like friends.

Eventually, both he and Roksana were pulled into head a new, somewhat experimental project. A woman his boss called ‘Shard’ was brought in and little did he know that this Shard was the start of an entirely new adventure.

A rather bloody one.

: : :

For the near decade that Chace had worked for MOON, he had not once encountered as STARS agent. They sounded like a joke, frankly, because the acronym was so similar and STARS wasn’t even on his radar.

But they were certainly not fake. Agents with the logo plastered on their shoulder flooded their hallways and Chace was caught off guard.

Not like it was his job to defend MOON, his job was to just patch people up.

An explosion to his right caught him by surprise when he tried to key into his office. A piece of cement hit his temple and he went down immediately. Another piece trapped him under its weight. He was distinctly aware that blood was pooling around him, but he was dizzy.

And so very tired.

The bright red blood surrounding him caught his attention, as the lights flashed above him and reflected into his eyes. All his life he strove to clean up that blood, to stop bloodshed.

He didn’t know what MOON did, really. He might’ve caused more bloodshed than he stopped. Chace didn’t have time to consider his own goodness though.

A STARS agent with a look of disdain approached him.

“Tomlinson.” The unknown man snarled. His voice was almost distant, and Chace could barely respond. “My only regret is that you’re not going to face justice.”

“I helped people.” He wheezed. “I saved people.”

The man kept his distance, but approached slowly, removing his weapon from his holster. “You saved people who killed people. Reyes told us not to kill people intentionally, but I have no qualms about getting fired.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Chace didn’t have the place of mind to try to recognize this man. He sounded like it was personal.

“Shard killed my parents.” The man approached now, and tapped the gun against his arm. “They fought back, of course, but a certain someone let that monster live.”

Chace sucked in a breath, barely. The weight was choking him. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not worth anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not scared of dying  
> and I don't really care  
> If it's peace you find in dying,  
> well, then let the time be near
> 
> \- And When I Die by Blood, Sweat, & Tears


End file.
